Egwenes Träume
Egwene al'Veres Fähigkeit, zukünftige Möglichkeiten aus der Interpretation ihrer Träume wahrzunehmen, hat zu einer Fülle von Vorahnungen geführt, was als nächstes passieren könnte. Träume Band 3 Die Große Jagd Kapitel 12 Ins Muster verwoben : Erst war da ein Mann gewesen mit einer Maske vor dem Gesicht und Feuer in den Augen. Ishamael / Ba'alzamon Trotz der Maske hatte sie einen Anflug von Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht festgestellt, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde. Ba'alzamon ist überrascht, weil er sich in Tel'aran'rhiod befindet und Egwene ihn bewusst bemerkt. Sein Blick hatte ihr Angst eingejagt, bis sie glaubte, ihre Knochen würden vor Zittern abbröckeln, doch plötzlich verschwand er, und sie sah Rand, der in einen Umhang gehüllt auf dem Boden schlief. Eine Frau stand über ihm und betrachtete ihn. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, aber ihre Augen leuchteten so hell wie der Mond, und Egwene wusste, dass sie böse war. Dann gab es einen Lichtblitz, und sie waren verschwunden. Rand schlafend neben dem Portalstein, und Lanfear, die sie in die Spiegelwelt befördert. Beide. Und hinter allem lag, beinahe ganz losgelöst davon, ein Gefühl von Gefahr, als schnappe gerade eine Falle über einem nichtsahnenden Lamm zu - eine Falle mit vielen Zacken. Als habe sich der Ablauf der Zeit verlangsamt, konnte sie beobachten, wie sich die eisernen Kiefer aufeinander zu bewegten. Band 5 Der Wiedergeborene Drache Kapitel 10 Geheimnisse : Rand, der weglief. Der auf irgend etwas zu rannte Er will so schnell wie möglich Tear (Hauptstadt) erreichen. und gleichzeitig auch vor irgend jemandem wegrannte. Er wird von den Häschern eines der Verlorenen verfolgt. Vermutlich von Sammaels Anhängern, da Be'lal ihn in Tear erwartet. Kapitel 14 Dornenstiche : Wenigstens war sie sicher, dass die Amyrlin nichts von ihrem Traum letzte Nacht wusste, als sie von (Rand) geträumt hatte, wie er vor Moiraine weg lief. Kapitel 25 Fragen : Sie hatte auch von den Seanchan geträumt, von Frauen in Kleidern mit auf der Brust aufgenähten Blitzen, die eine lange Reihe von Frauen mit Schlangenringen am Halsband führten und sie zwangen, Blitze auf die Weiße Burg zu schleudern. Das könnte auf die Schlacht von Tar Valon hindeuten, da die Seanchan bereits einige Aes Sedai zu Damane gemacht haben. Aufgrund der Drei Eide können Aes Sedai trotz des A'dam nicht gegen ihre Schwestern kämpfen, doch nach der Gefangennahme von Elaida brachte diese den Seanchan gezwungenermaßen das Schnelle Reisen bei, was dazu führte, dass Tuon einen massiven Angriff auf die Burg befahl. ... Wie auch der Traum von den Weißmänteln, die ihrem Vater die Hände fesselten. Bran al'Vere ist machtlos, als die Kinder des Lichts in die Zwei Flüsse kommen und Menschen gefangen nehmen, die eine Verbindung zu Perrin haben. : Da war ein Traum von Rand gewesen, der nach einem anscheinend aus Kristall bestehenden Schwert gegriffen hatte und das feine Netz nicht bemerkte, das sich von oben her auf ihn senkte. Rand ist auf dem Weg zu Callandor, wo Be'lal jedoch schon eine Falle für ihn vorbereitet hat. Und einmal hatte er in einem Zimmer gekniet, wo ein heißer, trockener Wind Staub über den Boden fegte und Geschöpfe, ähnlich dem auf dem Drachenbanner, aber viel kleiner, auf dem Wind heran trieben und sich auf seiner Haut niederließen. Rand wird in Rhuidean die beiden Drachentätowierungen erhalten, die die Prophezeiungen voraussagen, nachdem er den gläserne Säulen-Ter'angreal durchquert hat. Dann hatte sie geträumt, wie er in ein großes Loch in einem schwarzen Berg hinein marschiert war. Das Loch war von innen her mit dem roten Glühen aus riesigen Feuern darunter erfüllt. Der Shayol Ghul, wo Rand zur Letzten Schlacht die Grube des Verderbens betritt. Allerdings passt auch die Beschreibung von Rand auf dem Drachenberg auf diesen Traum. REFERENZEN Und in einem Traum schließlich stand er den Seanchan gegenüber. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, auf die sich dieser Traum beziehen könnte und von verschiedenen Schlachten abgesehen könnte er auch einfach auf den Besuch von Rand und Aviendha in Seanchan hindeuten. (Ein sehr kurzer Speer (Kapitel)) : Perrin mit einem Falken auf der Schulter Faile und Perrin mit einem Habicht. Nur dass der Habicht eine Leine im Schnabel hielt. Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron (Das Diadem der Ersten von Mayene zeigt einen Habicht). Sie versucht ihn energisch an sich zu binden, tut das jedoch nur für ihr eigenes Ego. Egwene war sich irgendwie sicher, dass sowohl Falke wie auch Habicht Weibchen waren. Der Habicht versuchte, Perrin die Leine um den Hals zu legen. ... Und dieser Traum von Perrin - einem bärtigen Perrin! Faile überredet ihn, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen. (Störungen im Muster (Kapitel)) -, der ein riesiges Wolfsrudel anführte, das sich erstreckte, soweit das Auge sehen konnte. Das könnte sich sowohl auf die Brunnen von Dumai beziehen, als auch die Schlacht von Malden. : Mat, der sein eigenes linkes Auge auf eine Waagschale legte. Die Befreiung von Moiraine aus dem Land der Finn. REFERENZEN Mat, der an einem Baum aufgehängt war. Mat, der nach seinem Handel mit den Eelfinn als Preis für seine drei Wünsche an ''Avendesora ''erhängt wird. (Die Geweihten (Kapitel)) Es war auch ein Traum von Mat und den Seanchan dabei gewesen, aber den tat sie als wirklichen Alptraum ab. Das deutet höchstwahrscheinlich auf Mats Verbindung zu Tuon hin. ... Genau wie der, in dem Mat die Alte Sprache sprach. Bei ihrem Kampf mit den Trollocs auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn (Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel)) hat Mat die Alte Sprache zum ersten mal benutzt, und nach seinem Besuch im Ter'angreal in Rhuidean (Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8)) wird er es immer öfter bewusst und unbewusst tun. Band 6 Die Straße des Speers Kapitel 5 Es brennt in Cairhien : Rand, der ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, das wie die Sonne brannte, bis sie es kaum mehr als Schwert erkennen konnte und auch kaum mehr ihn selbst als Rand. Callandor Wieder Rand, der auf unzählige Arten bedroht wurde. Keine dieser Bedrohungen erschien ihr wirklich. Das könnte darauf hindeuten, dass Rand nicht nur in der Wachen Welt, sondern auch manchmal in Tel'aran'rhiod reist oder davon träumt. Die Gefahren dort sind nicht wirklich, sondern Träume und können durch Gedanken ausgelöscht werden, wenn sie auch trotzdem gefährlich bleiben. In einem Traum hatte er sich auf einem riesigen Spielbrett befunden. Die schwarzen und weißen Spielfiguren waren so groß wie Felsblöcke gewesen, und er duckte sich unter den monströsen Händen weg, die sie führten und die ihn zu zerquetschen drohten. Auf seiner Reise nach Tear wird Rand von vielen Schattenfreunden und Schattenwesen verfolgt, die von Verlorenen ausgeschickt wurden, um ihn aufzuhalten. : Sie hatte von Perrin und einem Wolf geträumt Springer und von einem Falken bei Perrin Faile, der mit einem Habicht kämpfte. Die späteren Spannungen und der Kampf um Perrin zwischen Faile und Berelain. Perrin rannte vor jemand Tödlichem weg und sprang ganz bewusst vom Rand einer hoch aufragenden Klippe in die Tiefe, wobei er sagte: "Es muss vollbracht werden. Ich muss das Fliegen lernen, bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlage." Perrins zukünftiger Kampf gegen den Schlächter und seine schlussendliche Akzeptanz als Anführer, bei der er auch sich selbst akzeptiert und sein Gleichgewicht im Wolfstraum findet. Einmal hatte sie von einem Aiel geträumt, und sie glaubte, auch das habe mit Perrin zu tun gehabt. Gaul, den Perrin in Remen aus dem Käfig befreit hat. (Ein besonderer Tanz (Kapitel)) : Und dann träumte sie von Min, die eine stählerne Falle zum Zuschnappen brachte, ohne sie beim Hindurchlaufen überhaupt zu bemerken. Min geht auf Wunsch von Moiraine hin nach Tar Valon, um Siuan Sanche über die Ereignisse in Falme aufzuklären, doch ihre Anwesenheit dort gibt Elaida die Gewissheit, die sie zu ihrem Putsch benötigt. : Mat, um den herum Würfel wirbelten Mats Ta'veren beeinflusst den Zufall, was besonders beim Würfelspielen zutage tritt. Außerdem hört er in seinem Kopf immer dann die Würfel rollen, wenn sein Glück besonders ausgeprägt ist. ... und wie er von einem Mann verfolgt wurde, der gar nicht da war. Das verstand sie immer noch nicht: ein Mann oder vielleicht auch mehr als einer folgten ihm, aber doch waren sie nicht vorhanden! Grauer Mann, die Mat verfolgen. Dann wieder ritt Mat verzweifelt auf ein in der Ferne verschwindendes Ziel zu, das er unbedingt erreichen musste. Mat folgt verzweifelt Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve, weil er von dem Komplott zu ihrer Ermordung erfahren hat. (Eine Botschaft aus dem Schatten (Kapitel)) Und er war bei einer Frau, die mit Feuerwerk um sich warf. Das dürfte sich auf zukünftige Treffen zwischen Mat und Aludra beziehen. Sie entwickelt eine Waffe, die sie Drachen nennt und Mat und Elayne zur Verfügung stellt. REFERENZEN : Männer und Frauen, die aus Käfigen ausbrachen und sich dann Kronen aufsetzten. Das bezieht sich möglicherweise auf die Verlorenen, von denen einige sich zu Herrschern über die Nationen machen und andere sich eine Position im Hintergrund sichern, aus der sie einen Herrscher lenken können. Eine Frau spielte mit Puppen, und in einem anderen Traum führten die Fäden an einer Puppe zu den Händen einer größeren und deren Fäden wieder zu einer größeren Puppe und immer so weiter, bis die Fäden in unendlichen Höhen verschwanden. Das könnte sich auf Schichten von Schattenfreunden beziehen, die einander beherrschen, wobei über ihnen die Verlorenen sind, von denen einige von anderen beherrscht werden. Könige starben, Königinnen weinten, Schlachten tobten. Galldrian su Riatin Rie wurde von Thom getötet, Andric von den Seanchan. Morgase Trakand wurde von Rahvin mit Zwang belegt und musste nach Amadicia fliehen. Alliandre Maritha Kigarin muss ihre Nation vor den Drachenverschworenen schützen. Tylin Quintara Mitsobar muss sich in Altara mit den Seanchan auseinandersetzen. Weißmäntel brandschatzten die Zwei Flüsse. Tatsächlich belagern sie sie nur, auf der Suche nach Perrin Aybara, versetzen die Anwohner jedoch trotzdem in Angst und Schrecken. Kapitel 16 Dem Wind hinterher : Dann waren da Alpträume gewesen, in denen sie zusehen musste, wie ein Weißmantel Meister Luhhan als Köder in eine riesige, furchterregend gezähnte Falle steckte. Die Kinder des Lichts haben die Luhhans und die Cauthons gefangen genommen und hoffen, dadurch Perrin anzulocken. Und warum trug Perrin einen Falken auf der Schulter Er und Faile haben zueinander gefunden. und was war daran so wichtig, ob er sich für die Axt an seinem Gürtel oder für den Schmiedehammer entschied? Die Wahl zwischen der Axt und dem Hammer ist ein Teil der Prophezeiung des Wolfskönigs. Es repräsentiert auch Perrins Lage, töten zu müssen, doch erschaffen zu wollen; die Wahl zwischen Krieg und Frieden. Welche Bedeutung hatte der Traum, in dem Mat mit dem Dunklen König würfelte, warum rief er immer: "ich komme!" und warum glaubte sie in diesem Traum, dass er sie damit meine? Seit Caemlyn hat Mat geschworen, das Komplott der Schattenfreunde gegen Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve zu verhindern und reist ihnen jetzt eilig hinterher. Und dann Rand. Er hatte sich durch vollständige Dunkelheit zu Callandor hin geschlichen. Er ist inzwischen unerkannt in Tear angekommen. Aber sechs Männer und fünf Frauen waren mit ihm gekommen. Ein paar davon jagten ihn, andere ignorierten ihn, ein paar versuchen, ihn zu dem leuchtenden Kristallschwert hin zu geleiten, während wieder andere ihn davon abhalten wollten, es zu erreichen. Sie schienen ihn aber überhaupt nicht sehen zu können, oder zumindest nur für ganz kurze Zeit. Die elf verbliebenen Verlorenen, die sich vor allen und auch vor einander verstecken und ihre Pläne vor den anderen verheimlichen und verschleiern. Einer der Männer hatte Flammenaugen, und er wünschte Rands Tod mit einer Verzweiflung herbei, die sie beinahe mit der Zunge schmecken konnte. Sie glaubte, ihn zu kennen. Ba'alzamon. Nach seiner zweifachen Niederlage gegen Rand in der Großen Fäule und in Falme will Ishamael mehr als alles andere Rands Tod. Aber wer waren die anderen? Dann wieder Rand in dieser trockenen, staubigen Kammer und diese kleinen Kreaturen, die sich in seine Haut bohrten. Rand, der in Rhuidean die Drachentätowierungen erhält. Rand, der vor einer Horde von Seanchan stand. Eine Verstärkung des früheren Traumes, womit es mehr auf eine der Schlachten zwischen Rand und den Seanchan hindeutet. Rand, vor ihr und einer zweiten Frau stehend, und eine von ihnen war eine Seanchan. Könnte sich auf Alivia beziehen. REFERENZEN Band 7 Schattensaat Kapitel 11 Was im verborgenen liegt : Rand, so groß wie ein Berg, der durch Städte marschierte, Gebäude unter seinen Füßen zermalmte und vor dem schreiende Menschen von Ameisengröße flohen. Dies deutet vermutlich auf die Auswirkungen seiner Erklärung zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen hin und die Tatsache, dass dessen Auftauchen das Nahen von Tarmon Gai'don markiert. Rand in Ketten, und diesmal war er es, der schrie. Seine Gefangennahme und Entführung durch die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg. Rand, der eine Mauer baute. Er befand sich auf der einen und sie auf der anderen Seite, sie und Elayne und andere, die sie nicht erkennen konnte. "Es muss vollbracht werden", sagte er beim Aufschichten der Steine. "Ich lasse mich jetzt von euch nicht mehr aufhalten." Rand zieht sich mehr und mehr von seinen Freunden und Vertrauten zurück, aus Angst davor sie zu verletzen und aus Misstrauen ihnen gegenüber, weil er befürchtet, dass sie seine Pläne stören oder zunichte machen wollen. : Sie hatte davon geträumt, dass sich die Aiel untereinander bekämpften, sich gegenseitig töteten und sogar, dass sie ihre Waffen wegwarfen und wie die Wahnsinnigen fortrannten. Dies bezieht sich auf die Auswirkungen von Rands Enthüllung über die wirkliche Vergangenheit der Aiel. Die Tatsache, dass sie einst als Da'shain Aiel dem Weg des Blattes folgten, lässt die Shaido und einige Aiel anderer Clans gegen ihn kämpfen, während andere sich der Trostlosigkeit ergeben und schließlich ihre Waffen fortwerfen. : Mat, wie er mit einer Seanchanfrau rang, die ihn an eine unsichtbare Leine legte. Mats Kampf mit Tuon um ihre Zuneigung, während dem er sich nach und nach in sie verliebt. : Ein Wolf, von dem sie sicher war, dass Perrin dahinter steckte, der gegen einen Mann mit sich ständig veränderndem Gesicht kämpfte. Perrin und der Schlächter. : Galad, der sich ganz in Weiß hüllte, als lege er sein eigenes Leichentuch an, Galad schließt sich den Weißmänteln an. und Gawyn mit einem Blick voller Schmerz und Hass. Gawyn hasst Egwene dafür, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, da er anfangs überzeugt ist von den Ansichten der Weißen Burg unter Elaida über den Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Dies wird ihn beinahe dazu bringen, Egwene zu töten. REFERENZEN : Ihre Mutter, und sie weinte. Dies könnte sich auf die Invasion der Weißmäntel in die Zwei Flüsse beziehen, wo sie unter den Menschen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Andererseits könnte es auch auf Egwenes Tod und Marin, die um sie weint, hindeuten. Band 10 Zwielicht Kapitel 15 Was man aus Träumen lernen kann : Rand, der auf einem Stuhl saß und irgendwie wusste sie, dass die Besitzerin des Stuhls unglaublich zornig war, weil er ihren Stuhl genommen hatte. Es handelt sich höchstwahrscheinlich um den Löwenthron und die Frau ist entweder Morgase, die wütend ist über die Eroberung von Andor, oder Elayne, die wütend ist, weil Rand ihr den Thron übergeben will, der ihr zusteht und den sie ohne ihn erobern will. : Perrin, der mit Faile auf dem Schoß dasaß und sie küsste, während sie mit dem kurzgeschnittenen Bart spielte, den er in ihrem Traum trug. Hinter ihnen flatterten zwei Flaggen: ein roter Wolfskopf und ein karmesinfarbener Adler. Das Wolfskopfbanner und das Banner des Roten Adlers. Ein Mann in einem leuchtend gelben Kurzmantel stand gleich neben Perrins Schulter. Er hatte ein Schwert auf den Rücken geschnallt, aber trotzdem wusste sie, dass er ein Kesselflicker war. Doch kein Kesselflicker würde je ein Schwert berühren. Aram, der aufgrund seiner Verzweiflung über seine Machtlosigkeit beim Tod der anderen Tuatha'an zum Schwert gegriffen hat. Und jede Einzelheit an diesem Traum bis auf den Bart erschien ihr wichtig. Die Flaggen, dass Faile Perrin küsste, sogar der Kesselflicker. Jedesmal, wenn er etwas näher an Perrin heranrückte, war es, als durchdringe eine eisige Weltuntergangsahnung alles. Durch sein Verlassen des Wegs des Blattes ist Aram viel gewalttätiger geworden, aber auch empfänglicher für Einflüsterungen, da er sich vermutlich verlassen fühlt. Später wird Masema Dagar ihn überzeugen können, dass Perrin Schattengezücht ist und er wird versuchen, ihn zu töten. REFERENZEN : Mat warf die Würfel mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht. Er hatte die breite Hutkrempe tief herunter gezogen, so dass sie seine Wunde nicht sehen konnte. Daneben steckte Thom Merrilin seine Hand in ein Feuer, um daraus den kleinen blauen Stein hervorzuziehen, der nun auf Moiraines Stirn hing. Mat wird sein Auge hergeben, um Moiraine vor den Eelfinn zu retten. Thom begleitet ihn und zieht Moiraine aus einer Blase, wobei er sich die Hände verbrennt. : Oder sie träumte von einem Gewitter: mächtige dunkle Wolken türmten sich ganz ohne Wind oder Regen, während gezackte Blitze - alle identisch - die Erde aufwarfen. Das könnte ein Hinweis auf die herannahende Letzte Schlacht sein, oder aber auf die Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien gegen die Shaido. REFERENZEN Band 14 Stadt des Verderbens Aufgetürmter Sand : (Gawyn) Er kniete vor ihr, und sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände. Egwene bindet Gawyn als ihren Behüter. (Egwene erkennt die Bedeutung des Traumes: Wie ein Gewittersturm (Kapitel), Bindung: Der Ort, den es nicht gab (Kapitel)) : (Gawyn) Zweimal, und zwar gleich hintereinander, träumte sie davon, ihn an den Schultern zu packen und zu versuchen, ihn gegen seinen Willen umzudrehen. Einmal schob er ihre Hände grob beiseite, während sie beim zweiten Mal etwas stärker war als er. Die beiden Träume überlagerten sich ein wenig in ihrem Gedächtnis. Gawyn stört und verhindert Egwenes Pläne, Mesaana gefangen zu nehmen. Er fährt so lange fort, sie in Frage zu stellen und zu ignorieren, bis sie schließlich ihre Macht als Amyrlin benutzt, um ihn aufzuhalten. (REFERENZEN) : (Gawyn) In einem weiteren machte er sich daran, eine Tür vor ihrer Nase zu schließen, und sie wusste: sobald der immer enger werdende lichterfüllte Spalt sich schloss, musste sie sterben. Dies ist mit dem vorangegangenen Traum verbunden. Egwene verletzt Gawyn und stößt ihn weg. (REFERENZEN) Deshalb geht er nach Caemlyn, wo er einen Brief von Egwene erhält, die seine Rückkehr fordert, was ihn noch mehr verärgert und weiter weg stößt. Er ist kurz davor, sich zu entschließen, Egwene zu verlassen, als er Informationen über Blutmesser erhält. Er eilt zurück in die Weiße Burg, tötet die Blutmesser und rettet Egwenes Leben. (REFERENZEN) : Perrin kam und stand vor ihr. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein Wolf, und in seine Schultern hatten sich ein Habicht und ein Falke festgekrallt, die sich über seinen Kopf hinweg zornig anfunkelten. Er bemerkte die beiden offensichtlich nicht und versuchte immer wieder, diese Axt wegzuwerfen, bis er schließlich wegrannte, und die Axt schwebte durch die Luft und verfolgte ihn. Eine einfache Beschreibung von Perrins jetzigem Leben und einigen zukünftigen Entscheidungen: Er hat sich mit seinem Dasein als Wolfsbruder abgefunden. Der Kampf zwischen Faile und Berelain wird weitergehen, ohne dass er bemerkt, wie stark er ist. Sein Wunsch, ein ruhiges Leben zu führen ohne Kämpfe, doch das Muster zwingt ihn immer wieder dazu, so sehr er auch davor fliehen will. : Perrin wandte sich von einem Kesselflicker ab und rannte weg, immer schneller, obwohl sie ihm zurief, er solle zurückkommen. Perrin und Aram entfremden sich nach und nach, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass das zur Katastrophe führen wird. : Mat sagte Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sie beinahe verstand - sie glaubte, es müsse sich um die Alte Sprache handeln -, und zwei Raben setzten sich auf seine Schultern. Ihre Krallen bohrten sich durch den Mantel tief in sein Fleisch hinein. Er schien sie genauso wenig zu bemerken wie Perrin den Habicht und den Falken, doch dann stand Trotz in seiner Miene, und später düstere Resitnation. Ein Hinweis auf die Weissagung der Aelfinn, dass Mat die Tochter der Neun Monde heiraten wird. Er weigert sich zuerst, diese Weissagung anzunehmen, resigniert dann und akzeptiert sie schließlich, als er Tuon kennen lernt. : In einem anderen lockte ihn eine Frau, deren Gesicht in Schatten gehüllt war, auf eine große Gefahr zu. Egwene wusste nicht, was es war, nur dass die Gefahr von etwas Ungeheurem ausging. Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Mats Reise mit Tuon, und die Gefahren, die in der Hochzeit mit ihr liegen. Möglicherweise ist eine Schattenfreundin unter den Frauen in Mats Gruppe. Es könnte auch eine frühe Weissagung über Mats Reise zur Rettung Moiraines sein. Von ihr könnte man behaupten, dass sie im Schatten ist, da die Welt der Aelfinn und Eelfinn als dunkel beschrieben wird, und seine Reise, sie zu retten, ganz sicher gefährlich sein wird. : Elayne, die Rand mit einer Hand auf die Knie zwang. : Elayne und Min und Aviendha, die in einer schweigenden Runde um Rand saßen. Jede berührte ihn nacheinander mit einer Hand. Ein Hinweis auf den gemeinsamen Behüterbund, den die drei Frauen mit Rand eingehen und möglicherweise auf ihre späteren Hochzeiten mit ihm. (REFERENZEN) : Rand schritt auf einen brennenden Berg zu, und unter seinen Stiefeln wurde etwas zermalmt. Sie wälzte sich herum und wimmerte leise, denn die zermalmten Gegenstände waren Siegel vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs, die bei jedem Schritt zerbrachen. Sie wusste es. Sie musste sie gar nicht sehen, um das zu wissen. Möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Rand, der nach Shayol Ghul geht, und je weiter er geht, desto näher kommt der Dunkle König seiner Freilassung. Möglicherweise auch sein Plan, die Siegel zu zerbrechen, bevor er den Stollen erneut versiegelt. Wolken über Ebou Dar Kapitel 1 Unsichtbare Augen "Gawyn schritt barfuß über einen geborstenen Glasboden und zerbrach mit jedem Schritt weitere Scherben. Sie konnte selbst bei dieser schwachen Beleuchtung sehen, dass seine zerschnittenen Füße eine Blutspur hinterließen." : Die Vorhersage über Gawyn zeigt, dass der Weg, auf dem er sich derzeit befindet, ihn mit jedem Schritt, den er tut, Schmerzen erleiden lässt. "... und blickte auf einen Mann auf einem schwarzen Hengst herab. Gawyn. Dann stand sie auf der Straße vor ihm, und er verhielt das Pferd. Nicht weil er sie jetzt sah, sondern weil sich die bisher gerade Straße nun genau an der Stelle gabelte, an der sie stand, und dann über hohe Hügel verlief, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, was jenseits lag.Sie wusste es jedoch. Der eine Weg führte zu seinem baldigen gewaltsamen Tod und der andere zu einem Langen Leben mit einem natürlichen Tod. Auf dem einen Weg würde er sie heiraten, auf dem anderen nicht. Sie wusste, was vor ihm lag, aber sie wusste nicht, welcher Weg wohin führte. Plötzlich sah er sie oder schien sie zu sehen, lächelte und führte sein Pferd dann einen der Wege entlang." : Das verweist erneut auf ihren Machtkampf untereinander, bei dem er sie erst verlässt, doch dann zurückkommt, um ihre Ermordung zu verhindern. "Mat saß auf einem von der Nacht verhüllten Hügelkamm und beobachtete das Schauspiel eines großen Feuerwerkers, und plötzlich hob er ruckartig die Hand und ergriff eines jener aufbrechenden Lichter am Himmel. Feuerpfeile schossen aus seiner geschlossenen Faust und Egwene war von Furcht durchdrungen. Deswegen würden Menschen sterben. Die Welt würde sich verändern." : Mats Nutzung von Aludras Idee von "Drachen" als eine Massenvernichtungswaffe (das erste Erscheinen der Kanone). "Ein dunkelhäutiger junger Mann hielt einen Gegenstand in der Hand, der so hell leuchtete, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was es war." Neue Bündnisse Kapitel 7 Stärker als ein geschriebenes Gesetz "Rand, der verschiedene Masken trug, bis plötzlich eines dieser falschen Gesichter keine Maske mehr war, sondern er selbst." : Möglicherweise ein Hinweis darauf, was er denkt, wie der Wiedergeborene Drache sein sollte: hart und unnachgiebig. Rand bewältigte das Schließlich, als er auf dem Drachenberg seine Offenbarung hatte und Lews Therin und Rand zu einer Person verschmolzen. Eventuell auf ein Hinweis auf den Körpertausch von Rand und Moridin, womit der Verlorene an Rands Stelle stirbt. "Perrin und ein Kesselflicker, die sich mit Streitaxt und Schwert panisch einen Weg durch Brombeersträucher schlugen, sich nicht der Klippe bewusst, die unmittelbar vor ihnen lag. Und die Brombeersträucher schrien mit menschlichen Stimmen, die sie nicht vernahmen." : Perrins und Arams sich steigernde Verzweiflung, die Shaido zu besiegen und Faile zu finden. Die Klippe vor ihnen repräsentiert Masemas Manipulationen, um sie gegen einander zu wenden. "Mat, der auf riesigen Waagschalen zwei Aes Sedai wog, und von seiner Entscheidung hing... Sie konnte nicht sagen, was davon abhing. Etwas Gewaltiges. Die Welt vielleicht." : Eine der Aes Sedai ist definitiv Moiraine, da sie von Mat aus dem Turm von Ghenjei gerettet werden muss und von Rand für die Letzte Schlacht benötigt wird. Die zweite ist Verin. Mat entscheidet sich, ihren Brief zu ignorieren und Moiraine zu retten. Aufgrund dessen ist keiner sich des aktiven Wegtores nahe Caemlyn bewusst, bis Trollocs hindurchkommen und die Stadt bedrohen, genauso wie die Gießereien, die die Drachenkanonen herstellen. "In letzter Zeit waren alle ihre Träume, in denen Mat auftauchte, erschreckend und qualvoll, wie von Alpträumen geworfene Schatten, fast als wäre Mat selbst nicht ganz real." : Bedenkt man, dass das Fuchskopf-Medaillon die Träume des Trägers abschirmt, 7 könnte es den Träger auch von Egwenes prophetischen Träumen abschirmen. Ebenfalls möglich wäre es, dass ihr Gespür für Mat undeutlich wurde, nachdem er von den Eelfinn die Erinnerungen toter Männer bekommen hatte. Zusätzlich dazu könnte es an dem Gebäude liegen, das über seinem Kopf zusammenbrach und ihn die meiste Zeit bewusstlos und in Schmerzen verbringen ließ. Die Weiße Burg Kapitel 6 In der Nacht "Mat stand auf einer Dorfwiese und spielte Kegeln. ... er war scharf und klar sehen, mit einem prächtigen grünen Mantel bekleidet und diesem schwarzen Hut mit der breiten Krempe, ... Er rieb die Kugel zwischen den Händen, nahm kurz Anlauf und rollte sie lässig über das niedrige Gras. Alle neun Kegel fielen, stoben auseinander, als hätte man ihnen einen Tritt verpasst. Mat drehte sich um und ergriff die nächste Kugel, und die Kegel standen wieder aufrecht. Nein, es war ein neuer Satz Kegel. Die alten lagen immer noch da, wie sie umgestürzt waren. Er warf die Kugel erneut, ein gemächlicher Unterhandwurf. Und Egwene wollte schreien. Die Kegel bestanden nicht aus Holz. Sie waren Männer, die dort standen und die Kugel auf sich zukommen sahen. Keiner bewegte sich, bis die Kugel sie in alle Richtungen schleuderte. Mat drehte sich um, um noch eine Kugel zu nehmen, und da waren mehr Kegel, mehr Männer, die in ordentlicher Formation zwischen den Männern standen, die wie tot am Boden lagen. Nein, sie waren tot. Ungerührt kegelte Mat weiter. Es war ein Wahrtraum; Egwene wusste das lange, bevor er verblich. ... Jeder der menschlichen Kegel hatte für tausende von Männern gestanden. Das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Und ein Feuerwerker war ein Teil davon. ... es war nur eine mögliche Zukunft. Düster und blutig, aber nur eine Möglichkeit von vielen." : Es hat möglicherweise etwas zu tun mit Mat, der eine Armee führt, wobei die Leben von tausenden von seiner Entscheidung abhängen. Der Hinweis auf den Feuerwerker (Aludra) und Mats Idee von 'Drachen' (Kanonen). Die Kanone könnte als Mat beim bowling repräsentiert werden, und die Pins könntenn die Massenzerstörung darstellen, die die 'Drachen' anrichten. "In der Mitte des Kreises stand ein kleiner Weiße Sockel mit einer Öllampe aus klarem Glas. Die Flamme auf dieser Lampe brannte hell und gleichmäßig, ohne zu flackern. Sie war ebenfalls weiß. Plötzlich schossen zwei Vögel aus dem Nebel, zwei Raben so schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie rasten über die Turmspitze, trafen die Lampe und flogen weiter, ohne innezuhalten. Die Lampe wurde herumgerissen und tanzte auf dem Sockel umher, wobei sie Öltropfen verspritzte. Einige der Tropfen fingen mitten in der Luft feuer und verschwanden. Andere landeten um die kleine Säule herum, und jeder näherte eine winzige, flackernde weiße Flamme. Und die Lampe kreiselte weiter, immer kurz vor dem Umkippen." : Ein Angriff der Seanchan auf die Weiße Burg. Die weiße Flamme repräsentiert den Amyrlin-Sitz als Person und Licht in der Weißen Burg. Die vorbeifliegenden Raben repräsentieren die Kosten und den Effekt auf die Seanchan: nichts schwerwiegendes und nichts, das sie verlangsamen würde. Aber der Angriff selbst verursachte einen Wechsel der Amyrlin (Elaida wurde gefangen genommen und zur Damane gemacht, Egwene wird zur einzigen Amyrlin), was zur Wiedervereinigung der Burg verhalf und Egwenes Stärke und ihren Einfallsreichtum zeigten, während die Burg selbst schwer beschädigt wurde. Die Öltropfen repräsentieren Aes Sedai. Einige werden gefangen genommen, von Raken und To'Raken genommen, doch getötet von Egwenes Feuerstrahlen, um ihre Gefangenschaft und Versklavung zu verhindern. Der Traum des Wolfs Kapitel 3 Der Zorn der Amyrlin "Sie schaute auf ein Nest. Dort kreischte ein Gehege geschlüpfter Adler nach ihrer Mutter. Einer der Adler entfaltete sich, und er war gar kein Adler, sondern eine Schlange. Sie stürzte sich auf ein Adlerküken nach dem anderen und schlang sie ganz herunter. Die kleinen Vögel starrten dabei einfach weiterhin in den Himmel und taten so, als wäre die Schlange ihr Bruder, während sie sie verschlang." : Egwene war in der Lage, das mit Sicherheit als auf Mesaana hindeutend zu interpretieren, die ihr Misstrauen bestätigte. Ungelöst Die Amyrlin Kapitel 4 Geschenke "Elayne und Nynaeve: Jedes Mal, wenn eine von ihnen etwas sagte, stolperten sie und fielen auf ihre Gesichter oder ließen einen Becher oder einen Teller fallen oder rissen eine Vase herunter, immer etwas, was durch einen Aufprall zerschmetterte." Wolken über Ebou Dar Kapitel 1 Unsichtbare Augen "Sie stand vor einer gewaltigen Mauer, klammerte sich daran, versuchte, sie mit bloßen Händen einzureißen. Die Mauer war nicht aus Ziegeln oder anderem Stein, sondern aus zahllosen Tausenden Scheiben, deren jede zur Hälfte weiß und zur Hälfte schwarz war, das uralte Symbol der Aes Sedai, wie die sieben Siegel, die einst das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs verschlossen hielten. ... aber die Mauer hielt stand, wie sehr sie auch dagegen anging. Sie konnte sie nicht einreißen. Vielleicht war das Symbol von Bedeutung. Vielleicht versuchte sie, die Aes Sedai niederzuzwingen, die Weiße Burg einzureißen." : Könnte ein Hinweis auf Egwene als Amyrlin sein, die versucht, die Aes Sedai zu ändern, und gegen jahrhundertealte Vorstellungen und Traditionen angeht, die sie nicht ändern kann. Ebenfalls auf die Spaltung der Burg und die Phase der zwei Amyrlins, die trotz Kämpfen die Aes Sedai nicht vernichten kann. "Logain trat lachend über etwas auf dem Boden hinweg und stieg auf einen schwarzen Fels. Als Egwene hinabschaute, glaubte sie, es sei Rands Körper gewesen, über den er hinweggetreten war, der mit auf der Brust gekreuzten Händen auf einer Totenbahre lag, aber als sie sein Gesicht berührte, zerfiel es." : Das ist möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf Logain, der seine Vergangenheit als Falscher Drache überwindet, um Teil der Schwarzen Burg zu werden. Logain, der auf den schwarzen Felsen lacht, ist möglicherweise einfach ein Einblick in seine Erleichterung, frei zu sein und der Schwarzen Burg beizutreten, oder zumindest das Aes Sedai Lager zu verlassen. : Ebenso könnte es ein Hinweis auf Logain sein, der nach Rands 'Tod' und dem Fertigwerden mit Taim Anführer der Schwarzen Burg wird, was mit Mins Visionen von Macht und Ansehen für Logain übereinstimmen würde. Taim ist ein Schattenfreund und so werden er und seine Schattenfreund-Lakaien bei der Letzten Schlacht anwesend sein müssen. Möglicherweise wird Logain dort Taim bekämpfen und besiegen, und Rand, der aufgrund der Verbindung zu Moridin stirbt, und doch nicht stirbt, überlässt ihm die Herrschaft über die Schwarze Burg. "Ein goldener Falke streckte seine Flügel aus und berührte sie, und sie und der Falke waren irgendwie aneinenader gebunden. sie wusste nur, dass der Falke weiblich war." : Als Symbol des goldenen Falken auf der Flagge von Artur Paendrag Tanreall könnte das ein Hinweis auf Egwenes Verbindung zu den Seanchan sein, besonders zu einer Frau. : Eine andere Möglichkeit ist die Bedeutung, dass der goldene Falke für Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron steht (deren Krone einen goldenen Falken zeigt, wobei die Seanchan als eigentliches Symbol den Raben haben), und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen besteht durch Egwenes Verbindung zu Gawyn und Berelains Verbindung zu Galad. "Ein Mann lag sterbend in einem schmalen Bett, und es war wichtig, dass er nicht starb, aber draußen wurde ein Scheiterhaufen zur Leichenverbrennung errichtet, und Stimmen erhoben Gesänge von Freude und Trauer." : Möglicherweise Rand. Es ist wichtig, dass er überlebt, wobei die Menschen sowohl froh als auch traurig wären, wenn er stirbt. Die Weiße Burg Kapitel 6 In der Nacht "Sie kämpfte sich einen schmalen, steinigen Pfad an einer Klippe hinauf. Sie war von Wolken umgeben, die den Boden unten und den Kamm in der Höhe verbargen, aber Egwene wusste, dass beide sehr weit weg waren. Sie musste ihre Schritte sorgfältig setzen. Der Pfad war ein bröckeliger Sims, kaum breit genug, damit sie dort mit einer an die Klippe gepressten Schulter stehen konnte ... sie wusste, dass es sich um einen Wahrtraum handelte. Plötzlich gab der Sims mit dem Knirschen berstenden Steins unter ihr nach, und sie griff wild nach der Klippe ... ihr Sturz endete mit einem Ruck ... Plötzlich tauchte eine Frau auf, kletterte aus den Wolken heraus die Klippe hinab und suchte sich ihren Weg so zielsicher, als würde sie Stufen hinunterschreiten. Ein Schwert war auf ihren Rücken geschnallt. Ihr Gesicht flimmerte, es war nie deutlich zu sehen ... Die Frau erreichte Egwenes Höhe und streckte die Hand aus. 'Zusammen können wir den Rand der Klippe erreichen', sagte sie in einem vertrauten, lang gezogenen Akzent." : Egeanin, jetzt bekannt als Leilwin Schiffslos, ist eine Seanchanerin (obwohl sie dem Kristallthron nicht länger loyal ist). Sie trägt ein Schwert auf dem Rücken und "steinig" wäre die passende Bezeichnung für sie. Der Fall könnte sich auf Gawyns plötzlichen Tod in der letzten Schlacht beziehen und auf Egeanin, die seinen Platz als Egwenes Behüterin einnimmt, um ihr den Rücken zu decken. Der Traum des Wolfs Kapitel 3 Der Zorn der Amyrlin "Alles um sie herum war nur noch Staub, und in der Ferne erhoben sich dreizehn schwarze Türme unter einem teerdunklen Himmel. Einer fiel, dann ein weiterer; sie krachten zu Boden. Dabei gewannen die, die übrig geblieben waren, zusehends an Höhe. Der Boden erbebte, als weitere Türme umstürzten. Ein weiterer Turm erzitterte und zerbrach, löste sich auf dem Weg in die Tiefe in seine Einzelteile auf - aber dann setzte er sich wieder zusammen und wurde der höchste von ihnen allen. Nach dem Erdbeben waren sechs Türme übrig geblieben und überragten sie. Egwene war zu Boden gestürzt, der sich in weiche, mit verwelkten Blättern bedeckte Erde verwandelt hatte." : Das könnte sich auf die Verlorenen beziehen, die sich zuerst nach ihrer Befreiung aus dem Stollen erheben und dann einer nach dem anderen besiegt werden. Der eine, er zuerst fällt und dann höher wächst als alle anderen, ist in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich Ishamael/Moridin. : Ebenfalls könnte es sich auf die Türme der Mitternacht beziehen, eine Seanchanische Festung, die dreizehn Türme besitzt. "Egwene sah eine gewaltige Kugel aus dem feinsten vorstellbaren Kristall. Sie funkelte im Licht von dreiundzwanzig gewaltigen Sternen, die auf den dunklen hügel hinabstrahlten, auf dem sie lag. Sprünge durchzogen sie, und sie wurde von Seilen zusammengehalten. Da war Rand, der mit einer Holzfälleraxt den Hügel hinaufstieg. Er erreichte die Kuppe und wog die Axt einen Moment in der Hand, dann hieb er auf die Seile ein und kappte sie eines nach dem anderen. Das letzte Seil peitschte auseinander, und die wunderschöne Kugel zerbrach in Stücke. Rand schüttelte den Kopf." : Egwene interpretiert das später als ein Hinweis auf das Zerbrechen der Siegel. Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Karaethon-Zyklus, die Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Träume Kategorie:Egwene al'Vere Kategorie:Prophezeiungen